


keep fronting, ain't seen nothing (loosen up my buttons baby)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Kim Woojin, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Top Bang Chan, mentions of proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: chan may be a little selfish in the bedroom.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 75





	keep fronting, ain't seen nothing (loosen up my buttons baby)

**Author's Note:**

> another fail smut :') enjoy reading ~

“Ok, I'm going to enter inside you now.”

Woojin blush. “Channie, you don't have to tell me every time you do something.”

“What?” Chan was looking undeviatingly at his boyfriend. “Shut up and enter inside me already!” yells a red-faced Woojin.

He was pushing the head of his cock near Woojin's entrance.

“You sure? I don't want you to be in—”

“I’m f- fine,” Woojin looks to the side while biting on his lips. ‘ _He’s so big. Will, it even fit inside me?_ ’ feeling his body relaxed when Chan continues pushing in until he's fully inside him.

Then the Australian's hand shot out and grab on Woojin's hard member, stroking it lightly.

‘ _Maybe if I play here, he'll be able to enjoy it more_.’

‘ _He's so hot inside_.’

Enjoying the heat coming from Woojin, he grunts and snaps his wrist freely to bring more pleasure to Woojin's dick leaking precum already.

“Don't clench of all of a sudden Wooj,”

“I can't help it, this is all of your faults, Channie~” retorts the brunette, bickering with his boyfriend while letting out a moan. “Ah!”

His legs were spread further by Chan's hands and he snaps his eyes open. “W.. _wait_ , you’re going too—”

Pulling out and slamming back inside with a rough thurst, Woojin whines suddenly. “Can't you be a little more gentle with me Channie?”

“Woojin-ah,”

“You d- dummy, you didn’t wait,” wails Woojin, tightly gripping the pillow behind his head.

Chan proceeds with his rough thrusting and the brunette could only whine. “C- _Channie_ , you’re going too fast! I can barely keep up!”

Getting lost in his high, Chan quickly empties all of his seed inside Woojin and after that, he looks down at an upset Woojin for ending their session earlier than expected.

“Woojinnie?”

“... Take it out,” Woojin utters grumpily, getting up in a sitting position with Chan's assistance and the Australian watch him worriedly.

“I'm sorry Wooj, I didn't mean to finished first. I—”

Woojin sucks in a breath as Chan finally pulls out with a soft _pop_ and they sit there in deafening silence.

“You should take a bath so you can clean yourself out, baby.”

“... I don't want to, it's already too much of a hassle,” stubbornly turns away Woojin, looking in the far distance of their bedroom with a frown appearing on his cute face.

Chan then picks him up in bridal style form, wrapping his naked body with the disregard covers, and Woojin's eyes widening. ‘ _What the?_ ’

“Come on, don’t be like that. Later I don't want you to suffer through a bad stomach because you didn’t listen to me in the first place.”

“Put me down! Chan!”

“Wooj, stop, I'll drop you if you keep wiggling around in my arms.”

To say it was awkward was an understatement.

The lovers were sitting across from each other in the already tight bathtub they own. Their heads completely bow down, one in shame and the one still upset by what happened earlier.

“.. I'm sorry again Wooj,” breaking the taciturnity first with another apology leaving his mouth.

Rubbing at his wet eyes, Woojin allows the frustration building inside of him out in the open. “It was so unfair, you idiot. You didn’t even think about me when you came. Chan, I don't like you!”

“... What? Do you mean _that_ you don't like me?” repeats the hurt blond, looking sad as ever by his statement.

He gets caught off guard when Chan himself starts tearing up, the same way he was in the bedroom earlier when he didn’t get to cum.

“Sorry, I'm s- sorry, I _swear_ I didn't—”

“Channie…” sitting there and looking down at the bubbling water surrounding them. Chan shares his side of thoughts.

“Don't say you don't like me. My heart hurts a lot h- hearing that from you because I love you so much I can't breathe properly and it sucks if we d- do have to break up. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to spend forever with me, but—”

Cheeks flushing from the combination of the steam in the bathroom and his boyfriend's sweet words. Woojin gathers the courage to speak.

“I take it back. I do like - _no_ , I love you too. If I didn't, I wouldn't have allowed you to do it without protection,” sinking his crimson face lower in the water and still hasn't looked at Chan straight in the eyes after his confession.

“Woojinnie?!”

Jumping in surprise at Chan's voice, he sees the Australian wear a serious look.

“I promise I'll treat you great and I don't ever want to hurt you. I hope you're able to accept this promise from me. I love you Kim Woojin.”

A high pitch giggle and Woojin hooks his arms around his neck, pulling him down so he can kiss him.

“I do too, but my body is turning into a raisin if we stay in here longer. Do you mind carrying me out my husband?” testing out the nickname and it makes Chan's face convert into wonder before it breaks into a huge grin.

“Of course baby!”

Picking him cautiously and tentatively not to drop him in the tub. He halts to a small stop when Woojin gestures him to come closer. He does, listening carefully to whatever the brunette wanted to say.

“I'll give you another opportunity to fuck me raw again.”

“.. R- really?” swallowing at the thought of having sex again. This time he will make sure to hold out longer and for them to cum together.

“Mhm,” smiles Woojin, resting his head on Chan's shoulders. “Not right now, later ok?”

“Ok, I love you, baby.”

“I love you too Channie.”

“Congratulations you are pregnant!”

The doctor tells the good news to the couple who was waiting for the results after Woojin has been feeling unwell the past few weeks.

So they check in the hospital to find out what's wrong with the brunette.

And that's what they found out.

“Channie, isn't this great? We're engaged and we're also going to have a baby!”

The surprised Australian has to hold his boyfriend's waist from falling over in his chair.

“Fuck, how do I tell mum? She's still pissed about being the last one to find out about my proposal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this before but deleted it, edited some parts and I think I'm satisfied for once ^^;


End file.
